In early U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,610, there is provided an electronic scheduler for enabling a user to randomly enter, change, or update appointment schedules for a series of different days in an electronic memory, and to selectively read-out and display the entire schedules for any desired day.
In later application Ser. No. 566,312 and still later Ser. No. 568,359, this scheduler is enhanced by providing a number of additional features including a copy print-out of the schedule, an audible announcement of the selected schedule, or combinations, along with a display. Still further, there is provided a read-out of daily subschedules of available time slots instead of, or in addition to, the schedules of appointments thereby assisting the user in scheduling future appointments and events. The user is permitted to select the manner of receiving the schedule or available time slot information whether visually, audibly, or in print-out; or in any combination thereof. The user can also choose whether to receive the daily schedules or subschedules, or both, whichever is most convenient for the purposes desired.